


Mirrors

by Frog_heart_00



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, FP/Jughead POVs, Father-Son Relationship, Fp/Jughead fixer upper, Gen, Light Swearing, Mentions of Falice, Mentions of teen/young Falice, One Shot, Past Stories, Secrets, Serious convo between father and son, a bit of bughead fluff, boy!, mentions of bughead, personal attempt to humor but came out as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00
Summary: Jughead sneaks out of the Cooper house after spending time with Betty and ends up meeting someone unexpected and then secrets are revealed… FP/Jughead fixer upper.Bughead/Falice one-shot. It's meant to be funny but ended up being fluffy.  Jughead + FP POV.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again with yet another one-shot. I am very curious as to how Bughead would react to their parents past history! I decided to focus on FP and Jughead.  
> I wanted to make it funnier but it came out a bit more fluffy than expected.  
> Unbeta'd and spellchecked by yours truly!  
> I decided to change the tags and relationships a bit. Hope it's more accurate!

Stirring in the bed, Jughead Jones lazily opened his eyes and took a deep breath, his senses returning and reminding him where he was again. He lay on his back, one hand under his head while the other was lazily stroking the blonde hair from the golden goddess that was presently sleeping, her body softly pressing against his. He let out a sigh as he watched her chest, softly raise up and down.

He looked about the dark room, the only light coming from the cotton ball lights contouring the vanity. Although the dresser was far from the bed, he could still see the blurry pictures that hung around the frame of the mirrors. Being familiar with Betty’s bedroom, Jughead had been used to pictures of Archie dominating the space: Archie alone, him and Archie and pictures of her and Archie together. While he could now easily recognize Veronica, Kevin and Polly, he had noticed how the pictures of the red-haired boy had been greatly reduced and replaced with pictures of _him_ , pictures of _them_. He smirked in the darkness and slowly brushed her hair. _His girlfriend_ had pictures of _him_ , _her boyfriend_ , on her vanity.

 _Man, is that a high for my quasi non-existent caveman ego_. He looked at the ceiling and grew thoughtful.

 _Girlfriend_ …

 _Jughead Jones_ had a _girlfriend_ … Who could have predicted one year ago that he would be lying in Betty Cooper’s bed, snuggling warmly after another passionate moment of mutual exploration?

Everything in _that_ department was still new to them and they were still far from being experts in the matter but damn were they getting better at it… Jughead found it amazing that despite their inexperience and clumsiness, their bodies had quickly learned to react to every touch, kiss, thrust, cry and breath and it was simply… _Amazing_ … Jughead smiled smugly, enjoying this post-coital bliss.

He stretched out as quietly as possible and looked at the clock on his phone, it was nearing midnight. He sighed, knowing he had to get home, not because of curfew (curfews simply did not exist at the Jones’) but he had to leave before he’d fall asleep and Alice Cooper would find him in the morning, laying naked in bed with her youngest daughter. That was just a horror scene he wanted to avoid as long as possible. He turned to Betty and placed a kissed on her head.

She purred lightly and he took that as a sign to get up and get dressed. He grabbed his boxers lying on the floor.

“Do you have to go…?” Came a soft voice from the pillow.

Jughead turned around and watched as Betty’s head lazily lifted from the pillow and looked at him.

Smiling fondly, he went over to her and gently brushed her dishevelled hair away from her face and looked at her green eyes, still half-awake and slightly brushed her lips that were still red and swollen. She looked up at him and smiled before she formed a kiss on the fingertip that still lay on her lips. He felt his breath quicken and a pull in his stomach. What he would do to take her again, right there…

With the threat of Alice Cooper looming in the background, Jughead took a deep breath and took whatever power he possessed to pull his hand away.

“Can’t you just stay?” Betty pouted.

“I have to go home… You know, on account of your _mom_ and the fact that the Andrews might figure out how often I’m defiling you…” He smirked.

“But I love you defiling me….” Betty purred again as she laid back on the pillow, smiling warmly at him.

“So do I.” Jughead replied in a darker tone before he reached over and kissed Betty, their mouths fervently exploring one another. She finally pulled away and smiled tiredly.

“Tonight, was wonderful, Jughead.” She whispered, cupping his face with her hand. “You are wonderful.”

He smiled fondly. “So are you.” He placed one last kiss. “Go back to sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, sighing. “I love you, Juggie.”

Jughead grinned as he dressed himself, his chest felt like it would literally burst if he stayed longer. “Love you too, Betts.” He replied.

Betty Cooper smiled in her sleep.

_How can I get luckier than this?_

Feeling unusually giddy and on top of the world, Jughead put his helmet on and quietly opened the window before climbing down the ladder. Remaining stealth until he touched the grass, Jughead cleverly put the ladder back in its place. Proud that he hadn’t made a single clinging noise, he walked back towards the front yard, going back to his parked bike on the corner of the street. He looked down at the lawn in front of him, allowing himself to grin at how wonderful it was to have Betty Cooper in his life and how some things made sense whenever they were together. He was reimagining their amazing night, remembering how she whispered his name as he was on top of her when something tall and hard crashed into him. The air literally left his lungs and his head throbbed momentarily. Jughead managed to avoid falling by taking a step back and looked up just as his throat went dry and his chest tightened.

“ _Dad_?” He asked confused as his eyes went from his father to the front door of the Cooper house.

FP Jones stood before him and Jughead immediately noticed how dishevelled he looked. His leather jacket was opened but his shirt was half tucked in and his dark hair was strewn into different directions.

Father and son eyed one another for what felt like an eternity and as Jughead looked intensely at his dad, he noticed how the old man’s eyes were growing fearful with every second until the realization came to the dark-haired teenager. _Dad never gets scared… There could only be one possible reason for FP to be in the Northside, at the Cooper household…._

“ _Dad_ …?” He asked again fearful to ask a question in which he did not want to know the answer.

FP passed a hand through his hair. “You never saw me here alright, _boy_?” He whispered angrily, pointing a finger to his son. He looked around to make sure they weren’t being overheard. Jughead did not get to utter another word before FP turned around and walked the opposite way.

Watching him disappear in the darkness, Jughead realized that he must have done something terrible in a previous life to get the rotten luck he has gotten so far.

Angrily, he glared at the direction where his father went and turned around to walk back to this bike. The night was far from over.

\----

_Shit!_

That was what FP Jones thought immediately after he crashed into his own son as they were both sneaking out the Cooper Household.

Muttering under his breath and cursing himself for succumbing to his weakness, FP had grudgingly put on his helmet and ended up riding around town, hoping the time lapse would cool down his son’s head and his own before attempting to go back to the trailer.

 _Oh man, am I going to get hell tonight._ He thought several times knowing what waited for him at home. He felt his chest flutter nervously and his palms, under the cover of leather gloves, were sweating so much he had problems holding on to the handle bars.

FP somehow managed to grin despite the chaos that had been thrown at him as he remembered how his dear old _pa_ had given him a hard time after a teenage FP had been caught sneaking back into the house in the middle of the night after going skinny-dipping in Sweetwater River with a teenage Alice during a hot summer night. _Man had I gotten a good whooping then…_ He managed to take a deep breath and sighed in relief as that was not going to happen this time, even with his son’s newly acquired darker traits.

Knowing he couldn’t outrun his problems any longer and going to the Wyrm to drown his sorrows would only further damage his relationship with Jughead, FP decided to return to the trailer, ready to face the music.

He parked as he usually would, next to the other bike. He looked up at the trailer and hoped Jughead would have gone to bed but he groaned when the light in the living room shone a weakly yellow through the window.

Taking a deep breath, FP walked up the few steps up to the front door and went inside.

Jughead sat on the couch and FP had to take a step back as he recognized that angry scowl written on his son’s face. He’d seen it before, so many times. That angry _disappointing_ stare that usually popped up whenever he had screwed up something he couldn’t even remember in his past drunken stupors. Jughead stretched his neck and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands clenching tightly together.

“Dad?” He asked coldly.

 _I’ve dealt with Tall Boy, Clifford Blossom, Malachi and the Snake Charmer, often under the threat of a knife, under the threat of losing a limb but all of that is nothing compared to the anger of a disappointed kid_ , he thought ironically.

Taking off his leather jacket, he sat on the lonely battered couch across from the tv. “Jug?” He asked casually.

Jughead merely stared at him, his jaw clenching. _This isn’t promising_ , FP thought, growing nervous for every second that passed. “And who would have thought with what just happened that I would be the one getting the third degree, huh?” He smirked, attempting to lighten the mood while he contemplated the rug on the floor. “I always thought it would’ve been the other way around.”

Jughead scoffed, glancing away. “As if you’d ever start parenting.”

“ _Boy_.” FP growled, trying to appear menacing but he knew better than to try to be _the parent_ when Jughead barely flinched and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest.

Knowing this was getting ridiculous, FP sighed and fell back on the couch, growing annoyed at the impending interrogation. “Didn’t have to put up with this type of crap in ShankShaw.” He muttered under his breath.

“What were you doing there, dad?” Jughead sighed.

“It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it kid?” FP sniffed, not bothering lying to him.

Jughead’s face wrinkled into several frowns as his mouth made a rather large grimace before he stood up and began pacing in front of him. “Oh god.” He exclaimed as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Really? Alice Cooper? Is this the first time you’ve been there?” His eyes widened as FP gave him a knowing look. Jughead shook his head and waved his hands. “No, you know what! I don’t want to know… This is so disgusting…”

Despite the seriousness of the matter, FP chuckled. “Dad! Come on.” Jughead sighed, shaking his head. “You just got out of jail, you’re still on parole and you’re still in the gang…. And…” He was growing desperate. “She’s married. You’re technically still married _, to mom_. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“Son, your mom’s been gone for almost two years now. She hasn’t called, she hasn’t visited…” FP took a deep breath, knowing how the truth hurt. “Kid, as much as I love that woman, I don’t think she’s going to come back anytime soon.” He closed his eyes as he watched the hurt appear on his son’s face, knowing how despite everything, Jughead still believed in his family getting back together one day. “You know better than I do, I screwed up, so much that I doubt she’ll ever take me back… And I wouldn’t blame her for that.”

“That doesn’t excuse what you _did_ , what you’re _doing_ …” Jughead said in a lower voice. “God, what is it with this fucking town! Doesn’t anyone take their marriage vows seriously anymore! Is everyone having secret affairs?!” He said frustrated as he passed a hand through his hair.

“Oh, come on Jug.” FP said exasperated, glancing up at the shelf behind him, eyeing the bottles that stood there, taunting him. He brushed the thought away and glanced at his son before he grinned, not too unsettled by his son’s dramatics. “We’re adults and we’re all far from perfect. We screw up, Jughead. Look at Hermione and Fred, look how they ended up!”

Jughead’s confused scowl made FP immediately aware that to the contrary to his belief, he had not been aware of that particular affair. “ _What_?” Jughead said incredulously. “Mr. Andrews and Mrs. Lodge? When?”

“It’s not important anymore Jug, it’s over and done with and you know what mess those two are about to get into!”

“And now you have Mr.Cooper and Mrs. Blossom, two sworn enemies uniting in some sort of incest-plot… Not to mention the former mayor and the Sheriff canoodling at some ratty hotel…” Jughead sighed in disappointment.

FP scowled at the mention of Hal, knowing how much Alice was hurting from that affair but to learn about Sierra and Tom. “Wait, what?” He asked, now his turn to be dumbfounded. While he remembered Tom being quite a square back in high school, he did not appear to the type to go on affairs, especially with the fiery Sierra. “How do you know?”

Now it was his son’s turn to give him a knowing look. FP who rolled his eyes, nodding his head. “Betty Cooper.” He muttered, amazed that the girl had seemingly inherited her mother’s investigative wits.

“You know, you guys are all horrible role-models, you know that?” He said, waving a finger across the room.

“I never said I was one!” FP retorted in defense, lifting his arms in the air.

“What is happening with you guys then?” Jughead asked, his tone lightened slightly. “What is your story, really? I’m not blind dad.” He raised an eyebrow. “Your subtle _looks_ at the diner and the _not too_ discrete hand holding, your fiery exchange when you got out of prison. You’re not fooling me…” He shook his head disapprovingly. “It has foreplay all written over it…”

FP smirked. _The boy is very clever_. He took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch. “It’s a long story, boy, not one that I would like to elaborate right now… But me and Ally, we used to hang out, once upon a time…”

“ _Hang out_? Really dad?” Jughead rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

FP pursed his lips, slightly embarrassed. “Ok, ok, you know what I mean. It’s complicated, kid, can we leave it that? We grew up together in the South Side, two peas in a pod, we had the same fucked up background… And we thought we were going to get out of that place together… And _she_ _did_ eventually, with _Hal Cooper_ …” He lowered his eyes and brought his lips together in a sad frown. “Then she turned around and never looked back…” His voice was softer now, in a soft tone that Jughead had rarely heard in his 16 years.

“And you always had a soft spot for her, didn’t you?” Jughead said a bit moved.

Fp smiled shyly, remembering the vivacious girl that used to pull him into the craziest stunts. “Yeah, I did, and I guess I still have.” He admitted.

There was a slight silence in the trailer as FP reminisced about his younger days with the sassy blonde.

“Do you think Betty knows?” FP dared to ask.

“If she does, she hasn’t said anything to me…” Jughead said honestly. His face paled and he frowned again before he stared at his father. “Oh my god, she could be my step-sister.” He gulped. “Oh god…You’re sleeping with my girlfriend’s mom and Betty might end up being my step-sister…”

FP chuckled before he shook his head. “Stop being a drama-queen Jug… You know it’s way too early and so complicated to even think about something like that.”

FP patted down on the pillow next to him, wanting Jughead to take a seat next to him. Jugheads dropped his shoulders and threw his body down, exhaling. They both looked straight ahead, their thoughts troubling them. FP knew he didn’t have a good answer for his son, he himself didn’t know what he could say to make him feel better. He knew whatever was going between him and Alice and her marriage struggles would be resolved at some point but he had no idea where he would fit in all of this or if he even wanted to have a place in it. In true honesty, the whole thing was pretty fucked up. In the end, FP repeated the same to his son, hoping that explanation would ease him off.

Jughead bit his lip and glanced at his dad, nodding his head. “Alright, dad. I get it.” He said before taking a deep breath, his expression softening. “Just… Just be careful, alright? I wouldn’t want you to get hurt in all of this…”

FP smiled softly and nodded, appreciating how forgiving his son was and had always been. _He has more faith in me than I do myself_. He felt his throat tighten momentarily. There and then FP Jones promised he would try to be a better person for his son. He chuckled and coughed, surprised at the turn of events. Who would have thought that _this_ would have brought them closer together?!

“You know, I’m not going to bother bringing up the whole sneaking into your girlfriend’s bedroom thing but how are things with you and Betty?” FP asked curious.

Jughead grinned. “We’re good now. I think this time, it’s going to last.”

FP grinned, noticing the softer features on his son at the mention of her name. He gave a knowing look to his son and raised an eyebrow.

Jughead glanced at him before his jaw softened slightly. “If you’re going to start talking about the birds and the bees then you’re a little too late for that.” FP couldn’t help but smile proudly. _That kid._

Wanting to change the heavy discussion, FP stared at the tv. He grabbed the remote and glanced at Jughead. “There’s a game recap going on, want to watch the ending with me?”

Jughead raised an eyebrow and glanced at this father. “You know I couldn’t care less for football Dad but I can keep you company.” He snatched his laptop and sat next to him.

FP nodded his head, relieved, and within the next minutes, the Jones men were immersed in their own interests.

“You know, them Cooper girls are quite something, aren’t they boy?” FP’s voice suddenly broke through the incessant comments from the football experts.

Jughead stopped typing and glanced at his dad. “They sure are.” He replied before his eyes returned to the screen and FP to the TV. Both father and son grinned eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> I really wanted to write a funny fic about how Jughead would go all drama-queen on finding out about Falice and FP just laughing it off and although I toned down the drama, I hope it came out humourous...  
> I know the last line might be inappropriate but I just had to add it! Those two are total goners for the cooper girls!  
> I wasn't meant to add that much Bughead fluff but I couldn't help it!  
> Any comments, kudos or hits are simply food to my writing stomach lol! I appreciate every single one of them! It keeps me going!
> 
> I am on tumblr but rarely use the thing, check me out at looc-at-me or send me a msg...  
> I am also now on Discord which every bughead fan should go to to talk bughead+riverdale, check me out or leave a msg at looc-at-me


End file.
